One Last Bet
by Dionysus S
Summary: "The outcome doesn’t really matter." Was all Innes said before he yanked Joshua over to him, smashing their lips together.; Joshua x Innes


**Pairing: **Joshua/Innes, hinted Innes/Ephraim  
**Summary: **"The outcome doesn't really matter." Was all Innes said before he yanked Joshua over to him, smashing their lips together.  
**Warning: **Lime, slash.  
**A/N: **Written for the Fire Emblem Kink meme. The prompt was: "Joshua jokingly makes a bet with Innes that they have to have sex if Innes loses another coin toss. Innes takes him seriously." Of course, me being me, I decided to post this real late. Um well yeah, enjoy?

* * *

They were getting near the end, and his luck was beginning to run out. It had been on the decline for a while now, what with all those times his teammates had to rescue him in the past few days.

His sword just so happened to break, right when that Sage was attacking him. And that axe-user actually managed to _hit_ him (and hitting a "speed demon" such as himself was a pretty remarkable feat). And all those scrapes and bruises he'd sustained, when he was only a few minutes into the battle.

Hell, the last fight they'd been in, Joshua had to stay behind with L'Arachel. He would have gone up to the front lines, but that had been a direct order from Prince Ephraim. And Innes had told the swordmaster personally to "stay behind" because "you'd only get in the way".

Innes. Joshua smirked just a little, just the person he was looking for right now, especially with all his poor luck right now. Thanks to L'Arachel, the unit was staying inside the Rausten Court–going out from time to time for training, before their final battle. They'd remained here for over a week now, and Joshua had basically memorized just where everyone was staying.

Well almost.

A few days ago, he thought he found the girl's bathing area. Sadly, it was actually the room where Dozla and Rennac were currently residing.

...Dozla. ...His bad luck really did screw him over that day. Or that could have simply been some early karma, slapping him in the face for being a perv.

But Joshua was certain that the door he was standing in front of right now was, indeed, the prideful prince of Frelia's sleeping quarters. Just when he was about to knock, the door flew open, and out stepped an irritated looking Ephraim. The prince glanced at him once before walking off in the opposite direction, mumbling to himself.

"Aww, you two have a falling out?" Joshua joked, inviting himself into the room and closed the door. Innes was currently standing near the window with his arms crossed.

The archer gave him an angered look–which actually stunned the other for a second–before rolling his eyes. "No. I just told the fool something he didn't want to hear." His eyes narrowed further, "What are you doing in here? I never asked you to come in."

"O-oh, I'm sorry, my Prince. I can go back outside and knock, if it'll make you happier~"

Innes scowled, looking away. "Shut-up, you know you don't have to. Now what do you want?"

_Just act nonchalant. _"Oh you know, I just wanted to see if you'd entertain a small bet with little ol' me." Joshua moved closer to the man, trying to keep his smile in-check. Pff, Innes was going to say "yes"; of course he was going to say "yes". And after having some fun poking the man's ego into the ground, Joshua would just skip off to his room, feeling good about himself.

Maybe his luck would improve afterwards~

"Not in the mood."

Joshua visibly recoiled; Innes' response was like Dozla and Gilliam ramming into him at the same time. And then, just for added affect, Valter being there. Just there, because Valter _himself_ was enough to destroy someone.

"W-what? You're not in the mood? How can you _not_ be in the mood for some gambling, Prince Innes?"

An amused look was thrown his way, "Oh, I don't know what to think Joshua...you seem a bit too surprised at my answer." And that bastard grinned, "Is it safe for me to assume that you only sought me out this evening simply to make yourself feel better? Perhaps you think my luck is, when compared to yours, much worse."

Because it _was_, but of course Joshua had the sense not to say that. Instead, he gave the archer a grin of his own and crossed his arms. "Oh, you read me right, my prince. But, come on, a little bet won't hurt." And for added effect, he added: "What, you afraid?"

Innes snorted, turning away to gaze out the large window again. "Spare me, Joshua. Those tricks won't work on me."

"Betting with me will make me feel so much better! It's an added bonus, you know."

"...No. Besides, I've figured out your trick."

_That you have. But even so, out of the times we've played...I still do better than you. _"Right, so what's the harm?"

"I told you, I'm not in the mood."

"Come on~"

"No."

Eh...

"Oh, I get it," Joshua narrowed his eyes, quickly thinking up some half-assed thing that "he got". "And I thought _my_ luck was bad. Prince Ephraim must've beat you at something, didn't he? What was it now, be--"

"--That doesn't make any sense. And, that's _not_ the reason why we were arguing." Innes snapped, whirling around to face the swordmaster again ('arguing'? Who said they were 'arguing'?). But he quickly composed himself, and put on that cool smirk of his. "You're eager though, so I'll just entertain you for now."

_What a sucker._ And despite the fact that Innes had completely overreacted before, Joshua smiled right back, ready for his 'Funny Moment of the Month' (or, possibly, year). Bringing out his infamous coin, the redhead began turning it in his hand. "Right, it's a bet, like I said before. Now the wager...oh wait, maybe I should change it." He shook his head, "...might be too much for you."

Innes, interested now, leaned in. "What "might be too much"? I can take anything, you know that."

"Oh I dunno...you sure?" Joshua could hardly keep his giddiness down. The fact that he was giddy in the _first_ place was pretty disturbing.

"Get on with it, _Joshua_. And stop wasting my time."

"If you say so. Heads or tails, like always. Let's make this one special though. Since we're about to face the biggest battle of our lives, if you lose this one..." Joshua paused, for dramatic effect (of course). Innes' face was still disinterested. "If you lose this one, Prince Innes...you'll have to have sex with me."

He could barely keep a straight face at his own joke. But he did, and Joshua watched Innes' expression carefully.

The Frelian's face was still deadpan, "Come again?"

"You lose. Me plus you plus that bed equals sex?"

This time, Innes blinked...and then blinked again. Then his face slowly began to morph into a very amused one. "You're not serious, Joshua."

"When am I not serious?" Boy, Innes was taking this well.

"Oh...really?"

"Yeah really."

"No way..." And _there it was_. Innes' face was contorted into that of extreme and utter horror. He drew back slightly, looking away. "That's absurd! Me...you...sex? Never..." And then, dare he think it, Innes actually shivered.

Joshua giggled (he actually giggled). And that "Never" didn't come out too strong. "Why so serious, Prince _Whine-es_," Yeah, he went that far. "I thought you could take _anything_."

Innes glared over at him before scoffing, "I-I _can_. It's just that _this_...I never expected this." He frowned a very large frown, and furrowed his eyebrows. "You and me...that bed. Here in Rausten Court. Ug..."

But then that sneer was back again. _Again_. In a matter of seconds. That scared Joshua a bit. "Right...right, okay then. What do I get if I win?"

"Uh..." He hadn't thought up to that. "Anything you want...?"

"Okay then," Wait, did Innes _really_ think he was serious? Joshua's eyes widened, what the hell?! "If I win then, _Joshua_, then you are _not_ fighting in the last battle."

Wait, what? "_What_?"

Innes face was serious again, "You heard me. I've been watching you over the course of the week," Like that wasn't creepy. Stalker/predator Innes of Frelia. "I don't know if it's your skill, or your 'luck', but something's definitely off. I can't even count the times on my hand when you could have gotten killed, if one of us didn't save you."

The coin in Joshua's hand stopped flipping for a moment, "I've been having a bad week, that's all, Innes. You seriously can't keep me from _fighting_."

"Of course I can. One word from me, and Ephraim or Eirika can have you put in the back lines." Innes shrugged, "You could have died yesterday, you know. If I didn't have Nidhogg ready, I'm not sure you'd be standing here in front of me right now, making ridiculous bets." And, quick as ever, the archer grabbed Joshua's right arm, and pulled him closer. "These bandages were re-wrapped after L'Arachel healed you Thursday. I've seen the other wounds you've sustained too. Quite a bit of them, if I do say so myself. Even more than Ephraim's."

"Okay!" Pulling away, the swordsman rubbed his wrist, wincing a little. _Damn him._ "Whatever, whatever. Is that your choice?"

A sneer, "Yes."

Well, it didn't matter. Sure, Innes had good eyes–his 'trick' wouldn't work on him–but his luck, compared to the archer's, was better. Always better.

"It's a 50-50 shot, you know. Always. Nothing more, and nothing less."

"Uh-huh," Joshua looked down, allowing his hat to cover his eyes. "You're saying that...shouldn't _you_ be worried, then?"

"No."

Smug bastard.

"Stop being a pansy and flip the coin, Joshua. You're the one who came to me, and now you're hesitating. Where's your persistence now?"

Joshua slowly looked up, smiling jovially at him, "I'll admit, I was feeling good before, but your confidence is starting to get a little overwhelming. Besides, I don't know if I can take _not_ fighting in the final battle. But I never worm out of a bet, it's my rule. ..._Not_ that I think I'm going to lose, or anything."

"And if I lose...'you, plus me, plus that bed equals...'" Innes snorted and tilted his head back, staring up at the ceiling. "Tails."

Joshua was going to kick himself for doing this; no, he wasn't going to simply _kick_ himself. He would go straight to Lute's room, throw one of her books to the ground, then find L'Arachel and push her. Then he would go to Eirika and flip up her skirt. Yes, that should cover his stupidity quite well. When Lute, (a forced) Artur, Dozla, L'Arachel, Kyle, Ephraim, Seth, Tana and Forde all came to beat the shit out of him.

"Alright then, Prince Innes, tails. Guess I'm heads." With one little sigh, the swordmaster flipped the coin up in the air. Both men watched carefully (because apparently everything went in slow-mo for them) as the golden coin twirled in the air once, twice, three times, before landing squarely in Joshua's open palm.

_Whatever can go wrong, will go wrong._

The redhead stared down at his hand, but before he could say anything, the coin was knocked away. It clattered off somewhere on the ground. Startled, Joshua stared up at Innes, who was looming over him with _that smile_. _Again_.

Uh...

"The outcome doesn't really matter." Was all Innes said before he yanked Joshua over to him, smashing their lips together. ..._Really hard_.

Uh...

Needless to say, Joshua was stunned. Well, more dazed because of the force at which their lips collided was pretty damn startling. Innes held onto his coat firmly, and he began moving his mouth (quite enthusiastically) over Joshua's, despite the lack of response–there was even some biting of his bottom lip involved. And he made this really, really, _really_ arrogant sound: like Joshua's lack of, dunno, not _doing_ anything amused the hell out of him.

Because Innes could clearly make arrogant sounds while he was kissing someone.

Yes, Joshua was stunned, and dazed, and confused, and kinda turned-on...and a whole lot of other things. But that _sound_ Innes had made snapped him back. Joshua pulled away, staring with lidded eyes over at the self-satisfied looking prince. All the while trying to reposition his coat.

"What are you doing?"

"Let's just say you won." Innes whispered instead of answering directly, leaning closer to him. "What did you say before? You 'never worm out of a bet'? And if I remember correctly, if I lose..."

Now it was Joshua's turn to grin, "Oh, but my prince, you were way too eager in that kiss." He brought a hand up to his mouth, fingering his bottom lip gingerly. "_Very _eager."

"That was nothing." Arrogant as hell. "Though, you sure didn't seem that way. Was that your first kiss, _Joshua_? Perhaps I was being too forceful on your _virgin_ lips."

"You wish."

And all he got for that answer was _another _overconfident laugh. Innes' earlier sound had snapped him out of his dazed stupor, albeit, not fully. Now this one had the opposite effect. This one made the redhead actually move forward this time.

No... that was understatement of the month (almost as much as saying "seeing Marisa smile is weird"). He didn't just 'move forward'; Joshua had grabbed Innes' shoulder and shoved him back into the wall, pressing his knee between his parted legs. The Frelian grimaced at the pain and, just as he gasped, the man's mouth was on his.

Joshua's mouth parted immediately–as well as Innes'–their tongues slipping past, rubbing against, and trying to wrestle the other down. He quickly moved his hand up the side of Innes' face and grasped his hair, forcefully tilting his head to one side so that he could deepen the kiss. The egotistical Prince of Frelia was certainly putting up a _very_ good fight, but Joshua knew he was just a little bit better.

Or rather, so he wanted to think...

There was a moment, however, where Innes actually managed to get the best of him pin Joshua's tongue down. When that happened, the grip on his hair tightened and the hold was released when his head slanted upward.

Thankfully.

"Okay then, I won?" Joshua murmured as he pulled away. Much to his surprise (or not really), Innes had the same 'better than you' look as before. Although, a bit more...lust-filled–and a little disappointed. "Are you _sure_ you want to go with that, _Innes_? Wanna say heads?" He used his leg to rub up gently against Innes' crotch, which caused the prince's breath to hitch. "You just might regret it. It's _me_, you know."

"Please, _Joshua_." Innes' voice was equally as low, and very, very _sexy_. The way he accented his name went straight down south (a lot of the things Innes was doing was going down there). "Going back on one's word is disgraceful. Besides," There was now a hand fondling his ass. A very eager hand. "You'll be nothing–Ephraim's probably fiercer; ...I can take you."

Joshua would just ignore that last implication. "Oh that's what you think, Innes. Well, heads it was then. Though, I wonder where all this eagerness is coming from."

"Probably because you're taking so damn long." Innes pushed himself from the wall, making Joshua stumble back a bit. Once their balance was regained, the two princes didn't say much more after that.

To be more precise, they were busy trying to wrench off what the other was wearing. And, somewhere between the task of shedding clothes, their mouths and tongues met, and hands roamed without any direction. It was nothing more than another challenge: who would end up the winner?

Joshua had already slipped out of his coat; but someone's overly elaborate (and fairly intricate) outfit was taking longer to get off.

The two managed to take it off eventually and, within minutes, they had back stepped their way onto the bed. Both of them toppled backwards and hit the mattress hard, with Joshua on top of Innes (much to the latter's chagrin). Clearly triumphant, the redhead kept him pinned down while he loomed over him, grinning. He had to admit: Innes had never looked quite _this_ sexy before, now that his normally perfect hair was in a total mess.

Oh? And what were these red marks already doing on Innes' neck? They'd gone unnoticed before because of that high-collar of his. He inwardly grinned, nodding to himself.

And so would these.

Not wasting any time, Joshua quickly leaned in, and started to bite and kiss along his neckline, while his hand traveled downward, brushing past Innes' arousal. With his face buried in the crook of his neck, Joshua chuckled when Innes responded to that little contact with a small moan. Score one for Jehanna.

Well that score quickly went back to zero when Innes jerked away, wrapped a hand around Joshua's arm and, with an incredible display of strength, flipped the swordmaster over onto his back.

From his new position, Innes straddled Joshua at the hips and snorted, grasping his half-hard cock. "Honestly, I hope you didn't think you could top me for _that_ long."

Joshua squirmed, biting his lower lip to keep himself from groaning. Damn, but that leer he was getting, and the fact that he was being jerked off now, wasn't helping. "Ah, o-oh really?" He managed out, closing his eyes and bringing his hand up to his forehead. "How about we make another bet then, my prince?"

He was going to say 'yes' this time, Joshua was sure of it.

"Another one for you to lose? Alright then."

Joshua reopened his eyes a little, "I say, by the time we finish this, I'm going to be the one topping you."

And Innes laughed. He laughed _very_ loudly. "You? Topping me?" He stopped his obnoxious laughter, "I'll agree to your little challenge, _Joshua_." He squeezed his hand.

Joshua gasped, shutting his eyes again. "You sound just a little too overconfident, Innes. What was that saying again? 'The cooler the head, the--'"

Innes scowled a little. "_Shut. Up. _Just shut-up, Joshua and let's get your ridiculous bet started."

"A-as you wish, Prince Innes…"


End file.
